


A happy ending goes through to tears first

by Wendeverse



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Minchan and Yeonho are siblings, Minchan and Yongseung are best friends, Minchan best bro!, Minmin as the background ship, Yeonho is stressed, Yongseung and Kangmin are siblings, Yongseung is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendeverse/pseuds/Wendeverse
Summary: Yeonho feels like sinking into his chair because of a straight losing streak in an activity, and it is due in 3 days.Minchan saw his baby bro suffering and decides to call a special someone.
Relationships: Hong Minchan/Yoo Kangmin, Ju Yeonho/Kim Yongseung, One-sided Hong Minchan/Kim Yongseung
Kudos: 13





	A happy ending goes through to tears first

**Author's Note:**

> Why are they so underrated?  
> Hhehehehe, Yeonho is literally me rn, but I'm single sooo...

"Yeonho, is everything okay?", Minchan asked his baby brother.

Yeonho looked up from his desk, and his hair looks like a bird's nest, eyebags were peeking at the bottom, but his smile still brighter than the sun,  
It was already 2 in the afternoon, but it's obvious that he didn't sleep at all.  
"I'm perfectly fine hyung", he answered, an obvious lie.

Minchan sighed as he tried fixing his hair, but to no avail, and Yeonho slapped his hand away anyways.

"You're still doing that, I told you to sleep", the older boy said.

"Nah, if I don't do this, I'll fail for sure, this is 60% of my grade hyung, 60 MOTHERFUCKING PERCENT", then he couldn't help the tears anymore, it kept flowing and flowing and Minchan felt bad for his baby bro, sure Yeonho is independent and most of the times he can do all these things by himself, but now the younger has already reached his limits and can't function properly anymore.

"Shhh, you'll be fine", Minchan said, planting a soft kiss on his forehead as Yeonho grabs unto his shirt and was still crying.

After Yeonho was finished crying, the other finally fell asleep, so Minchan tucked him in and decided to call his bestfriend's brother.

"Hey Kangmin, can you and Yongseung come over please, Yeonho is very stressed right now, I think it would be great if he is here", He said, Kangmin giggling from the other line,  
"Sure Channie-hyung, anything to make Yeonho-hyung feel better".

When Yeonho woke up, he felt a weight on his bed, he was expecting it to be his older brother Minchan, but when he looked, he saw blonde hair and that someone was snoring loudly.  
It was Yongseung, his boyfriend, he immediately knew Minchan was the cause of this.

"Yongseungie, babe, wake up", he said, slightly nudging the taller boy awake.

Yongseung woke up and smiled, suddenly pushing Yeonho back down to kiss him passionately.

"I heard from my bestie that someone hasn't been sleeping, you stubborn rat", Yongseung giggled.

Yeonho pouted at him and crossed his arms,  
"So you want me to fail?", he asked.

"Not what i meant babe, I don't want you to fail of course, you are too much of a sunshine to frown and besides I'll kill your professor if he fails you", The taller smiled, caressing his cheeks, and nudged his nose.

Because what he said was true, this world doesn't deserve a Yeonho, a Yeonho who always smiled, a Yeonho who is sweet, Yeonho was too good, and Yongseung felt really lucky that he got to date this ray of sunshine who he fell for since Minchan introduced him.

Him and Minchan were bestfriends, the older even fell for him in middle school, which Yongseung politely declined, don't get him wrong, he liked Minchan, but at a friendly way, him and the older boy were soulmates and very compatible, but Yongseung just didn't have romantic feelings for him, he fell for Yeonho and the older helped him confess.

"I have a great idea", Yeonho suddenly said and Yongseung already knew what this was about.

Yongseung saw the way Minchan glanced at his baby brother Kangmin, he knew the older was in love with him, and the thing is, Kangmin admitted to Yongseung that he had a crush on Minchan and before the other could even explain that Minchan likes him too, Kangmin fell asleep.

"If it's GET MINCHAN-HYUNG TO CONFESS TO MY BRO then I'm in", he giggled.

Yeonho checked his account again and was joyous when all the companies he bought were green and started selling like a madman, finally earning 5k to cover everything, looks like he wasn't going to fail after all, he was a giggling mess and Yongseung pulled him in for another kiss to congratulate him.  
"Thank you for believing in me", was all Yeonho said before he pulled the taller in for another kiss.

Minchan quietly opened the door and smiled to himself, the two were very happy with each other, how he wished he had someone as well, it's not like Kangmin will like him back anyways.

"Hey hyung", speaking of the devil, said boy was behind him.

"Hey Kangminnie", Minchan awkwardly greeted back.

"Are they done making out, I'm a little hungry and Yongseung-hyung promised me that we will eat at my favorite restaurant because I passed my maths exam", Kangmin pouted, and Minchan's heart did backflips, the youngest was so cute he'd give the world to him.

What they didn't know though, was that the Yeonseung couple was eavsdropping from the other side of the door and waited for Minchan to take over for Yongseung, which both had a little trouble in trying not to make a sound because Minchan did.

"If they don't return here hand-in-hand, I'm gonna kill my own brother", Yeonho said.

Yongseung laughed at what he said and agreed, both going out of Yeonho's room to watch in the living room TV.  
"Looks like they don't need us to get them to confess to each other, I'm sure they'll come around themselves, I hope", Yeonho sighed, the taller held his hand and smiled at him,  
"Let's have a little faith in them".

After 2 hours, the couple fell asleep on the couch, and Yeonho was woken up by his loud phone.

"Agh! What the he- OMG YONGSEUNG WAKE UP!!! KIM YONGSEUNG WAKE UP".

Yeonho couldn't believe this and he was beyond happy.

"BABEEEEE WAKE UP", he said, and Yongseung finally woke up.

"Geez baby, what is it?", the blonde sleepily asked, then Yeonho showed his twitter which showed a pic of Kangmin and Minchan kissing, the two were finally dating.

"OH HELL YES!!!", Yongseung also said as he pulled Yeonho for another kiss.

When the "Minmin" couple returned home, the "Yeonseung" couple ran up to them to give them hugs.

"After 10 years, okay who confessed first?", Yeonho asked.

"It was me!", Kangmin proudly said.

Yongseung was wiping fake tears.

And they all went to the mall the next day to celebrate the new couple.


End file.
